cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Joskey Fett
' '' '''Joskey' or Joskey Fett was a male Human born on the Outer Rim world of Kiry. Mereel served as a royal guard, one of the planet's respected guard, until the day when he witnessed a Guard killing a civilian for being in his way and the governement, ignoring this crime. After this event, Joskey left Kiry in order to get stronger in order to come back and be able to clean the planet from the corrupted kirians on the governement. After he left Kiry, Joskey joined a well known squand of mandalorians, of true mandalorians under the command of Rage Ordo. After few months of service, since Joskey used to be a skilled soldier, known for his speed and quick reflexes, Joskey was promoted to the rank of Commander and then, Senior Commander. Unofficially, he was a Major General. Joskey was an exemple for lot's of newbies in the Shadow, because of his sense of justice, of his strengh, and because he was charismatic. Resol'nare *Wearing Armor *Speak the Language *Defending yourself and your family *Raise your children as Mandalorians *Contributing to the clan's welfare *When called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to his cause. Weapon *'Lightsaber(s)' *'Rocket launcher' *'Sniper rifle' *'Forgetten jedi Sword' *'Champion jedi sword' Armour Joskey is known to wear at least 4 distinctly different sets of armour: Senior officer gear This is the armour Joskey wears to fulfil his duties as commander of Clan Kiry and as a Senior commander of the shadow. We can say that it is his principal armor. It's a mandalorian blue and black armor. ' ' Scout gear/Captain This is the new armour of Joskey.He wear it to show back his origins.He was in the Scouting Legion.He was a captain of legion. He wore it when he was young.He fought with it outside the walls of Kiry.He wear it when he is fighting at umbara,bunker and somethime carlac '' Early life '''Joskey' is a Human,Mando'ade and a Bounty Hunter.Joskey was born in Crystal system on planet Kiry but later moved to planet Shadow Moon. He was born in 42 BBY when his brother became jedi master. When he was a young boy, His mentor trained him and taught him the Mando'a ''language. After K'ally death on Mandalore in Joskey continued his training and he joined the Kiry Army. Joskey was one of the survivors of the Superookie Of the army. Joskey was a good friend of Rage Ordo as well, he was the leader of The shadow mandalorians. Joskey was a part of The Kiry army officer as well. Soon he joined The Shadow Mandalorians, also known as 'Mando Werda 'the legacy of ''Dha Werda Verda. In the greatest war of Kiry,Joskey came back to fight with His brother to defend Kiry.All the kirian Corps were there to defends Kiry.As an Elder general,Joskey fough with the Kirians against the sith.The sith felt and Kiry won but the council asked for the help of the Republic.Joskey left the army and then he joined the Shadow. Biography Mandalorian Civil War In the years of 49BBYJoskey was member of the shadow mandalorians and a real one.He was a Seargent and he was respected by the most of of the mandalorians.He was proud of his rank.Rage ordo Left thems well he left the planet in the years of 59 BBY,it was one year after Rage joined Mandalorians.Rage was called upon Jaster Mereel one current Mandalorian War called Mandalorian Civil War.The war between Tor Vizsla's Death Watch and Jaster Mereel's True Mandalorians.He left first to be at the civil war.Then in the years of 49BBY,it was the time of joskey to go at war. Its not because Joskey was scared but..He was only sergeant and then,they asked him to lead a unit and go to the front.He fought like a mandalorian veteran but but he was really scared.Plus,MeReel was already dead on 52 BBY. So he did not saw the purpuse to continue the war but anyway.The unit of Joskey died too in this battle and Joskey was injured in his chest.He left the battle to go to the medical post. First Besk'ar? After the Civil war,Rage Ordo was trainning Jango Fett, Pre mando Promoted Joskey to the rank of Captain.Because he fought well on the Civil war.So now Joskey has a few month before his next mission.So he worked hardly on his armour.And he finally ended his armor.His armor was a special armor but he made it himslelf.He almost ended his Helmet but this part was the difficult one.But his body armor was made so that it could protect him from the lightsaber. It was the sign that he was finally a True mandalorian.Pre mandao left to fight at a far far planet.Rage fought atKorda VI so,Joskey decided to go back to kiry to say hello.He has to go to coruscent to find a ship.It was a shuttle.So now he was at coruscent.He started to search his ship.Finally he found it.It was exacly the model he wanted.He asked to the vendor what was the prize.It cost too much for joskey. The prize was 4000$ credit.So Joskey decided that he wont buy it and he just gonna steal it. So he changed his gear for a little poor gear but not too poor. So he ran in the between the people and he went on the ship and then he punch the vendor,stole the ship and he left.Coruscent image20131019-08-16-57.jpg|The shopping image20131019-08-59-02.jpg|Joskey on his civilian gear Image20131019-08-56-51.jpg Hunted down Joskey was on his ship and was about to leave the space.Is radar started to turn into red.He was purshashing.The republic was after him.So now he started to go at full speed but they shot on him.He was a great pilot but it was the case of the other of the republic too.So he continued to fly and shift all their shot and attack.He flew up thems,arrives behind the 2 hunters and destroyed them all.He continued to fly but the only problems was that the shuttle was made so that when you bought it,you'll have to put alot of fuel.So...His energy box was empty so...He fall away and he could not do nothing.He was going to crash in the planet Panthora!! Pantora The ship of Key flew and then it crashed in a random house in the planet.He managed to get out of all this but unfortunatly,The warrior of panthora was about to cut his neck if he moved one toe. They asked him who he was and what he was doing here.Joskey said that he was a mandalorian,he stole a ship on coruscent,was hunted doing and crashed here.So they leds him to their base.They were looking mad at him and not because he destroyed a house,it was because of his armor.They were scared.His mandalorian gear was like the Death watch gear for the Patorians eyes.And they got attack by the Death watch.So they were all ready to kill him.They were leading him to the Pantorian castle.It was big Pantoran Warriors and joskey 2.jpg|The village and the huge castle Pantoran warriors and Joskey.jpg|The pantoran warrior The Elder King.jpg|The elder King Joskey meet the Elder King.jpg and super huge.So now the 2 warrior led him until they were at the Central tower and then he was in front of the Elder King. Onara Linch.They started to talk.After 16 hour,they ended to talk.Finally the king appologies because he took Joskey for a death watch.And joskey appologized too because he destroyed a school.Joskey decided to leave.He was close of his ship when he saw a little Pantoran.He was...12 years old.The brat was really amazed by joskey.He said ( Su'coy) Joskey was amazed too because he knew the mandalorian language.Joskey decided to take him with him and go back to the Shadow mandalorians and to raise him to be mandalorian.So he asked him if he was okay with that and the young aggreed. His name was Orade Skirata. Division leader Rage said that Orade was a really good recruit and he would be a great new.So after that,he gave him to a mandalorian teacher to add him to the 104th trainee squad.Anyway,Joskey got a new mission.He had to go to the new special Outpost in a asteroid and its a secret base .This base was on the Sye'lla system.The outpost is a moon of Kiry.So he has to go there and to send the orders from rage to''' General Ax'ir'.So he finnaly reached to and he found Ax'ir.So he gave him the information.The general gave him 2000 credits.Joskey still there for 3 weeks and then he left.While he was coming back to the shadow moon,A big republican ship appeared from no where and then started to use his magnetic shield to get Joskey in the ship.He started to use his '''Anti-magnetic shield' and to get away from the shi.But the cruiser used a big canon and shot in the Joskey's reactor.Joskey felt the shock and fall unconscious. The arrestation When Joskey woke up,he felt that his head explosed and then he open his eyes and he saw a republic clone.A red gear and a few other clone behind him.He could deduct that the first clone was the leader of thems. He has his helmet on and then he started to speak "Joskey Fett,Mandalorian commander in the Shadow mandalorians,Commander division leader,130millions of credits as a bounty.You're under arrest! Saving joskey *Bekk:"General nightslasher!!! *Yusanis Nightslaser:"The commander Joskey got caugh by the republic. *Yusanis:What? Time to die The 2 week passed and then,a clone Commander found me and told me that it is time.I was truly ready to die.I was tired of the world,the war and of the problems so i was waiting."J'OSKEY FETT! FROM KIRY,YOU WERE LIEUTENANT COLONEL ON THE KIRY ARMY BUT YOU LEFT FOR JOINING THE SHADOW MANDALORIANS,WHERE,YOU WAS A SERGEANT.TODAY,IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE SAVE BY YOUR FRIENDS,YOU ARE THE ONLY WHO THINK THAT"'Said the Republic executor. So i set down the sword were ready to cut my head,then....Explosion. Panic at the Plazza Rage Ordo arrived to the Plazza with the whole Shadow mandalorians Rescue Dang! said a soldier from the plazza. Joskey:"R...RAGE!! ''' '''Rage:"Wait a little bit more Joskey,I came here for you....We came here for you! Joskey:"Uggg Rage...!! Trooper:Th..They are the Shadow mandalorian's Generals!!! Rage:" Okay,LETS GO! The battle Began.The mandalorians were extremly trainned and only one of thems equal 200 Clonetrooper.All the Mandalorians fought togheder and it was no way the republic could defeat thems.So it is why the jedi were called. Officer 1:"'''OK',CALL THE JEDI.' '''Officer 2:" Yes sir!' Yusanis Nightslasher:"Rage,They are going to call jedi's reinforcements! Rage Ordo:"Do not panic! We continue the fight! Yusanis:"Yes sir. So the blaster,the body and the blood covered the plazza.I was standing up of all this and looking my friend diyng one after one.It was too much for me. Joskey:"Raaaaaageeeee! Why did you came here?!! It is my failure! I left you and quited the mandalorian''s so why saving me?!!! ' '''Rage:"Because of course you are one of my clan and one of my familly and i will not let you die! Joskey:" !!!!! Uggh... Rage.. please leave..... Panic at the plazza 2/2 The SO Units enter in action The Battle began to be really Horrible.I coud not even know who led the war and who lost it.And the i was searching my friend Yusanis.I could not see him! And it is when i saw a little squad of red gears mandalorians.And i knew it was him! Yusanis Nightslasher.He was leading the S-0 Units. Rage:"Yusanis! Put the bomb! Yusanis:" Aye Sir! The Rage's Plan The troops of Rage were to the right.The one ofyusanis were to the left.And the mandalorian's Commanders were to the centers.But it was another thing.The mandalorians! Only the mandalorians! Not theMandalorian Guild not the Shadow only the mandalorians that i met a day,we said hello,and they said hello we talked we had fund and thats it.They were all here! They had their jetpack gear and they started to fly below the troops of clone.They were 32 units of 3 mandalorian.The leader was Kuma a mandalorian with experience,Former member of the he was the general of the alliance.' Kuma:"OK *Vode! Here we go!!!!! The fight was starting to turn in our way! The republic Jedi could not face Rage's alliance army and yusanis was taking the enemy from behind.They were lost.And,Kuma was in the up.A guy with a mandalorian armor,a white hair,blue head came to me. Orade:"I've Finally found you! and i'll save you! He cut the metal chains,killed the guards Took me on his hands and we left.The war was over! The execution's minister got killed. Joskey:"Orade....you you saved me!..... Orade:"Shhhhh....We did not finish yet We found a little crapy ship,Orade came on it and killed all the crew. 2 Years later I am finally back to my full healt and energy.And now i am back to Mandalor'e Yusanis Nightslasher asked me to join the shadow mandalorians and i accepted.So now i am back! And they gave me back my sgt rank.2 years passed.I was happy to came back in the shadow and i apologized to everyone.We lost a good number of people in this war but it war as well.We got new recruits in the squad.Jenetex,Vehhr who was in mission,Doc Frost,In spy mission and Jateyyn Kabur.I've finally get my promotion.We did a good number of missions.Lets start by Utha Commander Joskey Pud:"Hey Josk.! You know what does Rage said to me? Joskey:"Nope Pud:"You are about to become commander! Joskey:"Really? Pud:"Yep! And it was right Rage promoted me to the rank of commander because of my power,strengh,loyauty.So now,i hope you will finally take gear that you own right?" I will do my best! ''So now the new mi''ssion is to go on felucia,and destroy the most enemy as possible right? Well i think we can do this.And with my new gear i dont have right to loose.So Joskey,you found your new gear?" Y''eah! Wanna see it? Of course! Wow amazing gear! It is perfect! So now i'll wait you there tomorrow ok? Aye sir Must stop before ''' Al'rix:"' Commander!' Joskey:"What? Al'rix:"We must land to this planet the time to find things to eat.You got choice to be part of the ''RECON'' unit.You will be lead by Yusanis Nightslasher.Your second superior is Orade Skirata.Ok. Utha The planet was a green planet no more wonderfull.We were gonna land in a big place.Only litlle plants.I was ready.So now i was about to get on the Mandalorian little ship.Hey Orade,Thx for saving me..So we finally land on the planet.So,sir we get going? Yeah we get going. Ambush We came dawn and when we did we found a Village.But with no one there.So Yusanis said:"Hey? is anyone is there?? Yusanis took his gun and start to go in the village. Me i did not move i was witht my unit. Yusanis told me that i had to stay there.So he get foward.30 minute passed Orade:"Hum you know what happend Joskey:Nope. Yusanis:'Guy!! Come to help me! Joskey:"Ok squad lets go! We found a base and a village, a really good village with some rich thing The squad get ahead. The ambush 2/2 We were just at 42 meter from Yusanis.We saw gun fire.And we saw 3 soldier who were attacking the leader. -Yusanis:" Fight with me! We came with him.We shot 2 soldier.Where are they? I tought they were more than just 3...Ok squad move behing of me.Said yusanis. They are here! What is that?? It is the sandtrooper! And...they have a...Jedi???? The Fall back The unit was on a big problem.Yusanis said that we lost this battle.So we had to Fall back because if we did not we would have died. S0 Missions The carlac mission That mission was to save my brother.He had problems.So i came with the S-O to save him. We were with Rage Ordo for the mission.The mission was hard but we done it. This mission was under of my command.I led a section of the''' Special Operation'.Jenetex coolman,Jateyyn Kabur,And Doc Frost.My second commander was Orade Skirata.We had to free the people of the Clan ook'la.So we found the separatist and we started to shoot them all.The people who lived welcomed us and asked us to eat with them ut we had to decline the offert because we were in hurry.So we came back to the base.That mission was doing well.We did a better report than the other mission.Felucia mission The Mission at Orto Putonia was the worst one.It was freaking cold and the only one who was in a haven was Orade because he is Pandorian.The mission was not under my command.We came to kill all the death Watch of there and kick thems out. This mission was a big failure.It was an ambush.We were 34 and they were 47.So we lost the most part of our men.Rage Ord was really hungry.It was easy to understand....We made one of the worthless lost of all the shadow mandalorians story. We got mail about some rumor about the death watch new army.They took in control A''orra,A little planet close of a Mandalore.They lives like empire and they torture,kill and put on jail every people who ''Dont deserve to live on mandalore'.So they request our help because the situation getting worst.So,we took a ship to go at A''orra.So we leave the'' shadow mandalorian'sBase'' in 3 days.I was really good and happy at the base! it was'nt cold at all and the mandWorld in war alorians were all cool.It was our hideout.Built by Rage Ordo himself.So i went to the hangar and prepared myself to leave.A mandalorian asked me if i has my passport galactic.So i said yes and i shown him the passport.After this i could go out of the base and go to the forest.I took a new section of the S-0 unit.It was the Recon corps.Zeke,Jovan,Jateyyn,Jenetex. The Forest We reched to the forest. And it was a really dangerous forest.It has Rancor, Separatist,And bounty Hunter. So we started to go with the scooters. At the beginning, It was easy. No enemy,no difficulties but soon,The crap started. We started to see a Rancor. Far far away but we had to attack him. So we started to make a circle arround of him and then we shoted. image20130916-20-09-39.jpg image20130917-16-34-53.jpg image20130917-16-35-50.jpg image20130917-16-57-52.jpg image20130917-16-57-48.jpg image20130917-18-09-53.jpg image20130917-18-09-58.jpg image20130917-18-10-11.jpg We finally killed him. But the battle was not over.We fough Droids and bounty Hunters.The mission was almost over. S0 missions:A'orra Now the time as come to prepare the troops leave to A'orra.But before that we had to make a step at Kiry. So now only 1 day left before we'll leave .So we just finished to prepare the things and the stuff for the mission and then we'll leave Kiry 2 week later,we were at Kiry.And my Brother welcomed us.We land at the north side of the planet so,the ice one.He told to us that he has some problem with the 'Death watch.'So he called the Mandalorians.So i was with a unit of True Mandalorians.I was walking in the Ice Forest to search death watch.I was with Orade. All the mandalorians came from the Shadow Moon So they were really good warriors. So later,we found a Death Watch name Banker.Sergeant Banker.He has a flame-trower.So with his little unit,he started to attack us but of course we killed him.So we continued the mission and killed al l the Death watch.'My brother thank's us all and then we left. The Battle We had back up and they were mandalorians warrior.They were commanding by Orade Skirata.So We were at the planet and ready to fight.A mandalorian:"We're ready commander! Jenetex Coolman:"The 13th division is ready sir I am the commander of the 13th division of sniper.The division is the best snipers of the mandalorians.So we took position in the '''Giants Trees.'The heavy division(12th) sneak down thte trees and They were all ready.The watch came.And Rage Ordo kept his calm((.I dont know how he des this but when we are in dangerous situation,he is super calm)).Anyway,We still there.It was calm.Too calm.No sound,no blaster,nothing. Then Rage started to shoot.And the battle began.The ambush worked and now they were all in a bad situation.So now the the Rage's troops shot the down troopers,Pre Mando's troops shot the Heavy troopers,The heavy division shot the tank,the Tactical units blocked the tanks by puting big tree before tems so that they can move foward.And then the heavy unit could shot thems.When they came up with new beast like Boga,we,the snipers,shot theirs eyes so they became mad and move anywhere. So no w we took the advantages.Rage told to us to move forward and to attack the front.So the army started to run to the Death Watch.It was a really ferocity battle.I saw myt friends died or being hurt.But i had no time to cry them right now.So i continued my duty.Now i could see Rage in action! His move and skills was amazing! He fought to the death with his men.He deserved his Title of Leader.So now i an Jenetex Coolman get down of the tree and we moved.The battle was already won but the Death Watch we'rent okay with it so we killed tham to the last. Back to the Hangar We won this battle.It was my biggest one.So now we all came back to the base.So now,The shadow moon council promoted me to the Rank of Recruiting officer.A few years later,when he was on felucia to to die Quote *There is a wall? The jedi jump high and use the force.A sith use his power skills,a mandalorian accross the wall. *-A mandalorian dont worrie about a jedi or a sith. A prime on his head leave? it to me! *Shoot the enemy.Shoot the trees.Shoot anything that dont pay. Joskey'skills Joskey is a great member of the shadow mandalorians and everyones know it.The only problem is that he is not really fast.Like we can see in the Box.But when he came back to the mandalorians,he made a few mission and he became a trusted member of the squad. Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Skull Squadron Category:Mandalorian Category:Clones Category:True Mandalorian Category:Sniper Category:Maitredekiry joskey Category:Jedi Category:Death Watch Category:Warrior Category:Leader Category:Commander Category:General Category:Captain Category:Droid Ship Category:Male Characters Category:Gunslinger Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:Humans